Where Did it All Go Wrong
by ZerroStrider
Summary: Achievement Hunter, The Trojan Bar Heist in Michael Jones perspective. How things went south so fast, and his last thoughts. Warning, this is supposed to be set as if it were real, so tears are expected.


**Hello! This is my first really posted story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't have any rights over GTA nor do I work in the AH/RT community, although like many, I wish I could.**

* * *

The Heist had gone so well, a success! After stashing the SUV, we thought we could get away with minimal damage done. But we were _so wrong_.

We were surrounded, quickly. If we got rid of one cop, three more and a chopper would come along. All anyone could think about was getting out alive, without getting caught. Gavin and Ryan were driving in one of the Liberators, Geoff and Ray the other. Once jack and I announced that we had our planes, the rest of our hunters went off towards the bridge for the water, in an attempt to get rid of the cops on their tails. Gavin and Ryan went first, the older of the two stayed in the truck, letting it hit the water before swimming out. Gavin decided to jump out the car with a parachute strapped to his back. But his parachute didn't open.

We lost Gavin, and _none_ of us were prepared.

We only had time to panic for a second before Ray and Geoff were going to jump. Jack picked up Ryan and flew off. Sense his job was to grab Gavin and Ryan, he was now done. He flew off, trying to stay in close range to watch for trouble. At last second I tried to pick Ray and Geoff up from the bridge, to avoid more death, but there was so much shooting and chaos, they had no choice but to go for the water.

Luckily they found a path down from the beach, and drove to the spot they would have landed in the water if they had jumped, before swimming out of the truck and awaiting a ride. But just as I was about to ride out to them, I realized we were already fucked. Someone had sabotaged us, giving me a one seater plane, along with a dozen choppers and cop cars closing in.

I flew as fast as I could to get a new plane, while Jack picked up Geoff, and tried to turn around to grab Ray as well. But another tragedy struck as they were being shot at. Geoff went flying out the plane. He remembered his parachute, but once in the water, he was pelted with bullets.

Fully panicking, Jack circled back for Ray, who held off cops from the beach. He couldn't wait though, to many people after him. So he turned around to a boat, quickly getting in and hightailing it. But not fast enough, and we lost Ray, to a **lucky** shot at the back of his head from a chopper.

While I flew back with a suitable plane, Ryan and Jack's plane was losing fuel and still being shot at. They landed safely in the water near a boat, and quickly hopped inside. Ryan shot off the choppers, using every big gun he had, while Jack road the boat to land. But I made it, and they hopped on while in the water. Only to find out my plane was on fire as well from the shooting.

We made it back to the beach, and Jack had just shot down a chopper. It landed close to our plane, but by then we were all out. Or so we thought. Jack had gotten out too late while shooting down the chopper, and blew up, along with our plane.

We had failed our escape. Ryan and I knew that already. But we still kept going, running to some kind of safety.

The two of us got cornered on all sides, Ryan taking out the choppers while I tried to clear a path through the cop cars. I was getting shot at, enough so that I started tasting my own blood. I could faintly hear Ryan in the background as I snatched up one of the cars, and started to drive, not exactly sure where…

Then Ryan's voice stopped, and all I could hear was gunshots and sirens. Without thinking I drove into the water, but didn't try and drive out. I called for Ryan, as if I only imagined it, as if maybe he could still be alive. Then I called for the rest of my crew. For Gavin, Ray, Jack, Geoff, and Ryan again. My best friends. But of course no one answered. Things had gone so wrong. We fucked up so bad and payed for it with our lives.

I had already lost so much blood, there was no way I was living, and with one last gulp of water, I could only hope I get to see them again while I died too.

My only regret, would have been that I couldn't save them. That five of the best people in the planet, died while I flew around like a damn idiot.

* * *

**No hate on Michael with those last words! I truly love him I swear! I really hope you enjoyed my story! Like I said before, this is my first real story, so some constructive criticism would be fantastic! Please don't be to harsh though!**


End file.
